Turnabout
by Dragonslayer527
Summary: Roxanne knows a thing or two about being tied to a chair and now it's Megamind's turn. Smut Rox/MM


Rating for a reason, not for the kiddies!

Turnabouts

If there was one thing Roxanne knew with great certainty, it was that her formerly villainous boyfriend deserved what was coming to him. She smiled to herself with that reassurance and checked the clock. It was almost time. She double checked the lock on her front door, still good. As a famous news reporter Roxanne was not an anxious person, but now she felt herself checking her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hair and tugging at the very short hem of her dress. If she were fair with herself, the reflection had done a fetching job getting ready.

Her heels clicked across the floor as she left the bathroom and peered over into her bedroom unable to resist for the seventh time. Megamind still dozed haphazardly propped up in a tall leather chair. He was both blindfolded and restrained which was Roxanne's own handy work. The sun was setting and it colored his skin a darker shade of blue that looked quite handsome.

Minion, who had been crucial in this operation, had assured her the knock out gas would wear off in one to two hours. And it had been nearly two hours since he had showed up at her door blushing (or what could be considered blushing in a fish) with a very unconscious Megamind in his arms. And so here he was. She grinned like a cat that swallowed the canary.

It was another ten minutes before he began to come to. He roused slowly and Roxanne watched affixed as the realization dawned on him. He pulled on the handcuffs on both arms to no avail. He was about to figure out she had left his legs unbound when she stepped into the room.

Megamind instantly stilled and turned his blindfolded head in her direction. She could practically _feel_ him trying to see her. "Ollo?" He called.

Roxanne took a deep breath of confidence, pushed out her breasts and strut right up to his chair. His legs parted in compliance and his head tilted up to where he assumed her to be. "So we meet again Megamind."

A smile twitched at his lips. It was nothing like his more devilish grins, this one was a little sweet and a little uncertain. "Ms. Ritchie, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You've been very bad this year…" She traced the blue lightning bolt on his chest with a finger. She followed the jagged line all the way down to his belt before she stepped away and walked around the back of the chair.

Megamind swallowed forcibly. "Y-yes. But I've reformed. You of all people should know that."

"Perhaps." Roxanne could see the pink of his ears and ran her nails lightly across the back of his neck. "But you don't _get off_ that easily."

"I see. " Megamind turned his head to the side so she could see his profile. His blindness was suddenly very ironic to her and she had to bite down on her lip to keep from giggling. "Or perhaps I don't see." Megamind said when she hadn't answered.

Unable to help herself, Roxanne leaned down to his ear and put her lips to it. "Not until I say so." He gave the slightest jerk that assured Roxanne it was working. She rounded the chair again to stand in front of him. "Now what am I going to do with you?"

"Ah, so unversed in the art of kidnapping are we?" Megamind offered with a twitch of his lips.

"Mmm, I don't know about that." Carefully she slid onto his lap facing him with her knees bent on either side of his hips. Megamind's eyebrows moved up under the blindfold and she could feel his hips move a little. If the man hadn't been blindfolded he would have gotten an eyeful with her movement. "Hm, let me see." Roxanne reached around her blue former villain, sliding her nails across his stomach and making him shiver. She grasped the bucket at the base of his spine and unhooked the belt. She tossed it on the bed. The shirt was next, but with the handcuffs that was a little bit impossible.

Roxanne grinded forward on Megamind's lap and began kiss along his neck. "You let me know when you surrender, okay?" She murmured and bit gently on his earlobe.

"Why Ms. Ritchi, you forget where I grew up, it's going to take a lot more than that to break me." The statement was undercut by the hitch in his voice when she sucked on the very tender skin behind his ear. Megamind cleared his throat very loudly in his attempt to save face.

"I was planning on it." She slipped her hands underneath his tight shirt and ran nails up his sides and gently grazed his nipple. A very noticeable throb beneath her had Roxanne purring. She responded by grinding lightly against him. Between the thin fabric of her dress and his skin tight pants there was not a lot between the two of them. That was something she could appreciate. Something he was clearly appreciating as well.

Her mouth worked along his jaw, sucking a little, grazing her teeth and getting delight from the stifled little noises he was trying to keep in. Megamind's regular blue tint was now flushed from exertion and he was unconsciously grinding his erection up against her.

Megamind kept trying to tilt his head to capture her lips, but she avidly avoided it. She knew if she kissed him it would be all over for her and she really wanted to win this one. The next time he turned to try and kiss her she gave him a harder bite on the neck and he made an audible groaning noise. "Give up?"

Megamind grit his teeth and took a deep breath. "No. Do you worst my dear, I am in-conquerable!"

Roxanne smirked and her hands worked their way down to the button of his pants. Megamind stilled as she quickly undid the button and zipper. She ghosted her hands down lower over the bulge that was straining against the fabric. With one fluid motion she backed off his lap and stood to pull off the offending garment. He didn't wear underwear and that was perfectly fine with her.

She slid back onto his lap paying careful attention to rub herself against his length. The handcuffs jangled as his hands tried to move and grab her. "Mmmm," She moaned low and sultry in his ear before returning to kissing and sucking on his sensitive flesh. He was breaking with heavy, drawn breaths. Roxanne looked down at herself and pulled down on the dress to give herself some serious cleavage. When she was satisfied with the result she reached around to untie the blindfold. She was met by his bright green eyes filled with lust.

"Temptress." Megamind whispered.

"I wouldn't know the first thing about that." She bat her eyelashes as him and innocently grinded against him. He couldn't stop the noise that came out, something between a grunt and a moan. Roxanne used her most wicked smile, drawing in a breath and pushing out her chest. It looked very natural, but immediately drew his eyes from her face. She watched him take in her breasts and the scant fabric stretched tight across her thighs. With her grinding it had slid up and was held in place only by her ample backside. While he assessed this new information she kissed up the other side of his neck and across his jaw.

Megamind opened his mouth in retort, but Roxanne was faster, she kissed his lips full force. His tongue met hers and he groaned into her mouth. She pulled away, but not before she nibbled his bottom lip. She could feel the heat exploding across her body and her arousal begging her to do something about the erection pressing so desperately into her. Megamind was straining against the cuffs and his eyes were half closed.

"So what'll it be?" She asked. Roxanne kissed him softer this time, her lips lingering on his. "Because I'd love to _finish you_. Just say the word." The look he was giving her was all evil and pure sex. Like there was revenge in her future.

"I surrender." He murmured.

Roxanne had him out of the chair and on her bed before one could say Metrocity.


End file.
